Harry Potter and the Kin of the Dark Lord
by Late-Summer-Night
Summary: Finally!!!!I put Chapter 4,5 on......I promise I'll post more as soon as I type it up...
1. A welcome stranger

1 ?Harry Potter and the kin of the dark lord?  
  
Disclaimers: All the characters, spells, names, and places aren't mine 'cept Lena and a few spells. The other things belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
  
  
(Hey.this is the very first fanfic I've posted at this site.reviews please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
All right.I'll start the story.with chapter one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. A Welcome Stranger.  
  
  
  
He apparated in the room. Brave and cold-hearted as they say he was, he could not shake off the feeling that this may be the last time he will set his feet in this room again. Or perhaps he was just being paranoid. He walked towards the fireplace where green flames danced threatening. There was also an armchair besides the fire and a snake curled up next to it. Just another step and he would reach the chair.  
  
"Ah, yet again you return to me Severus." The voice came from the chair. And he, Professor Severus Snape; the potions master in the school of Hogwarts, took the last step forward. "Master." was all that passed his lips before the figure on the armchair raised his wand. "Crucio!" the icy cold voice whispered barely audible. Snape stifled a cry caused by the pain. The figure on the armchair lowered his wand and stood up. Dark hood covered his face, making it impossible to read his expression. Only his blood red eyes glowed from underneath the hood.  
  
"Severus, Severus" He said shaking his head. "I trust you know what was at risk before coming back to me?" "Of course, master. How could I not?" Snape stated in his shaky voice. The hooded figure watched Snape intently, or what seemed like it, before speaking again. "Now that you're here, Severus, perhaps you could tell me exactly why you killed in the Lestranges?" "My lord, I had to make sure Dumbledore did not suspect me. He was there. I had to play along." "Do not fool Lord Voldemort! Crucio!" came the cold voice. Snape fell to the floor writhing in pain. "Get up. For he knows." continued Voldemort almost inaudible. "I know."  
  
"My lord.please.Give me another chance. I have found her and freed her from Azkaban. And made sure the all things went according to the plan. If all things go the way it if suppose to, you will finally get what you always wanted.the order of the phoenix." "Ah.is that so? And Harry Potter? Have you removed the protection spell from his relatives?" "Of course my lord. All has been done." Voldemort's eyes pierced into Snape's perhaps searching for the lie in his words. "Severus.I shall give you another chance.if the plans go wrong and when I find out that you are behind it, you will be wishing I had killed you right now." "You are merciful my lord. I am truly loyal to you." "We shall see, Severus.we all shall see. You may leave. Snape disapparates and Voldemort look at the spot Snape once stood regret crossing his face.  
  
  
  
Far away, on Privet Drive, a boy named Harry Potter was writing furiously on an piece of parchment under his bed sheets. Oblivious to the threat surrounding him. Right now, there was two more months until September first and he really wanted to finish his summer homework really early.  
  
He had indeed finished all except the potion's essay and the defense against the dark arts essay, the one he was writing right now. Harry looked at the topic wearily. It read, 'Explain about the three unforgivable curses in one-half or more rolls of parchment' Harry was close to finishing it. He just needed another paragraph to end it. He was now writing about the killing curse. Avada Kedavra, the curse that killed his parents and gave Harry his scar. The curse that killed his once friend. Cedric Diggory. Harry allowed his mind to wonder off. To the dark lord, Voldemort. Harry shivered remembering their last encounter only too well. The surrounding Death Eaters and how Harry barely escaped by Priori Incantatem. The meeting that cost Cedric his life and Harry's sleep. He sighed. He would write about the Death Eaters and the dark times and just how popular the unforgivable were among them. To torture and kill both wizards and muggles alike.  
  
For a while, it was silent except for the scratching of his quills. Finally, Harry stretched and tucked his quill, ink ,and essay under the loose floorboard. This year, realized Harry, they would take their O.W.L.s and prefects will be chosen. Prefects.that reminded Harry about a certain girl. Hermione.if she didn't get chosen as a prefect, he didn't know who would. And Harry couldn't help but secretly hope that he'll be chosen too. Harry didn't know what time it was since his wristwatch was broken by staying too long under water. But he could see the slight traces of dawn on the night sky. Harry sighed and went to get some well-deserved sleep.  
  
  
  
"Albus, we have to bring him here. It's too dangerous for him since the spell was lifted. Besides, he needs to be prepared." "Severus.I suppose you are right." said the older man worried. "It's urgent. He'll need to know what he is up against." Albus Dumbledore sighed and spoke wearily at the younger man glaring at him. "All right, Severus, who'll teach him then?" "I suppose I'll have to since I am the part of the inner circle."  
  
"Albus, do you really think that it's wise to let Snape teach Harry?" asked Sirius Black. Snape glared at him. "Now, now, Sirius, I'm sure that Severus is quiet capable of teaching him. Sirius, instead I'm pretty sure you'd like to bring Harry back?" "Of course. Snape just has a way with Harry that makes Harry hate him. And I'm sure Harry wouldn't like to be provoked right now." Snape looked downright speechless and glared at him once again. "All right, Sirius, go and bring back Harry."  
  
Sirius let out a laugh as soon as he left Dumbledore's office. Seeing Snape speechless was a rare treat for him. This year, he, Sirius Black, was going to make sure Snape didn't bother Harry. And he was going to enjoy doing it. He let out a chuckle as he walked through the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Harry sat in his room, alone, with Hedgwig in her cage. This summer Durselys didn't bother Harry at all. He sighed and decided to pack some of his stuff. That way it would be easier for him to pack two months later. Besides, he liked his room at least clear of his stuff.  
  
Harry sighed as his eyes landed on Snape's essay. It was about truth potions and was suppose to be two rolls of parchment! Harry smiled wryly remembering how Snape once threatened him with the veritaserum. That was the good old days. Nothing to worry about except Snape, quidditch, and the Slytherins. Now Harry had to worry about when he will once again meet his worst nightmare, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry's room was clean, at least of his things, in less than fifteen minutes. Harry sighed. It was going to be another boring day. Just then, the doorbell rang. Having nothing better to do, Harry slid downstairs carefully avoiding the creaky step. "Who is it!" came the booming voice of Uncle Vernon. Nothing could have prepared Harry for the voice he heard as the door was opened. "Does Harry Potter live here?"  
  
"Sirius!" Harry heard himself yell as he flew downstairs in his godfather's arms. He hugged his only true family never letting go. Here was Sirius! With a new cloak and looking very healthy indeed! "I've missed you too, Harry, but do you mind letting me go?" "Oh.yeah." Harry released Sirius looking sheepish. "I've come to take Harry away. I would have come sooner but I was once framed for a murder I didn't do so I had to be on the run. Now that my name is cleared, I've come to take Harry to a better place." explained his godfather to his not-so-pleasant-uncle. "Harry, go and get your stuff. I would like to talk to your uncle."  
  
Harry nodded and skipped up the stairs and grabbed his packs and Hedgwig. He nearly flew down the stairs in joy. When he got down, Uncle Vernon was nowhere to be seen. Only Sirius grinned at him and helped Harry get his stuff out the door.  
  
When they got out of the house, Sirius said "All right Harry. I'm going to disapparate. Hold on to me." Harry nodded feverishly. Still shaken by this sudden appearance. With that Sirius raised his wand in the air. Disapparating was nothing like using a portkey. It was more liking jumping off a cliff. When Harry's feet finally reached the solid ground, he realized that he was at the gate of Hogwarts. The familiar horseless carriage was in front of them. Sirius helped Harry and his things on.  
  
As soon as they got on, Harry bombed Sirius with millions of questions. "Sirius! How? Why are we in Hogwarts? Are you really cleared? Does that mean I can stay with you next summer? You look so much better, what happened?" Sirius chuckled seeing Harry's eager face. "All right Harry. I was cleared when the ministry caught Wormtail. He blabbed out everything with a little dose of truth potion. The reason we are in Hogwarts.you'll just have to ask Professor Dumbledore. Yes, Harry I am really cleared. I'm not sure if you can stay with me next summer. And Harry, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and hopefully next year at Hogwarts. Does that answer all of your questions?" Harry slowly nodded as the carriage stopped.  
  
Waiting for them at the entrance was none other than Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
All right folks.that's it for now.I'll post the next chapter as soon as I type it up. That's right, I've already written the whole story. (Waves a notebook) can't you see this? Hello?  
  
Sorry 'bout that. Please review and tell me how you think about it. 


	2. Summer Hogwarts-(Part 1)

1 ?Harry Potter and the kin of the dark lord?  
  
Disclaimers: All the characters, spells, names, and places aren't mine 'cept Lena and a few spells. The other things belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE???  
  
Chapter 2. Summer Hogwarts. (Part 1.)  
  
"Professor!" shouted Harry. "Harry. I'm glad to see that you arrived safely. Why don't we go to my office and then I'll answer your questions." The headmaster clasped Harry's shoulders and led him away. As Harry entered the castle, he realized that Hogwarts during the summer was a bit different. Perhaps it was the lack of decorations in the Great Hall. Or perhaps it was the silence that just didn't seem right. All that he could hear was the soft pat pat of his own footsteps. To be truthful it was a bit eerie.  
  
"Ah.here we are Harry." said Albus Dumbledore as they reached the stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee." Dumbledore gave the password and the statue sprang aside. When they reached the Dumbledore's office, Harry couldn't help but ask the question that had been eating him up all day. "Professor! Why am I in Hogwarts? I thought Hogwarts weren't open during the summer."  
  
"Sit down Harry. Tea?" asked the headmaster as he made a teapot and some teacups appear. Harry took the tea politely and waited for Dumbledore's answer.  
  
"Harry?" "Yes, professor?" "I think I can answer your questions now. Hogwarts isn't really open during the summer. But with the event of last year and all." Dumbledore's voice trailed off. "There are only four professors here right now. Professor McGonagall, Professor Black, Professor Snape, and me." Harry nodded. "As for you staying here.well the professors and I have thought it over but.I think it's safe to tell you about some things. Harry, the reason you stayed with the Dursleys were that you were safe from Voldemort when you were with your ah.relatives. But now, the spell has been lifted and you are safe no longer. The professors decided that you were more safer here now with me watching over you. Also.Professor Snape says that you should know what you're up against.and frankly, I agree with him. So I hope that you will learn some advanced defending against the dark arts this summer."  
  
Harry slowly nodded trying to take in all that Dumbledore just told him. "Professor? Am I going to learn all those stuff to face.um.Voldemort?" Harry carefully asked eyeing the headmaster's reaction. It was surprise. "No Harry. The reason you were brought here was to prevent that. But there is still danger that lurks in the school. Hogwarts has many secrets. Some you are better off not knowing. But I daresay you will find them all this year." Harry wondered what that meant. Was he meaning the Slytherins? "It's going to be a hard year especially for you, Harry. These are the dark times once again.once again." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Now why don't you go back to your Gryffindor dormitory? You'll be staying where you would be." "All right, Professor." "I almost forgot. Harry? Take these." It was the marauder's map and a shiny.PREFECT BADGE! "Professor?" asked Harry puzzled. "Why look so surprised, Harry? You, after all, are an excellent student." Harry was speechless. "The password is portkey. I suggest you remember it." "Thank you professor." "Anytime Harry. Anytime."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled as he reached the familiar five four-poster beds. He noted that his stuff was already there. Harry started to unpack some stuff. Just then, Sirius came up and smiled at Harry. "How are you doing Harry?" "Much better. I feel like I'm finally home. How about you?" "I'm good. Actually.who am I kidding? I'm feeling excellent now that I can walk around in public once again!" Harry smiled at Sirius, feeling glad for him. "Harry, I've got some stuff for you." Sirius brought out a sack filled with books, parchments, quills, and inks. "These are your school books, parchments, quills, and inks. I've got red, black, blue, and green." Harry took the sack gratefully. "Thanks Sirius." "No problem. Do you have your Gringotts vault key? I'll get some out later on." Harry handed his godfather the small key and thanked him once again as he left. He sighed, tired. Without giving another thought, Harry slipped in to his comfy bed and slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
When he woke up, he was feeling very refreshed indeed. "Might as well as get my Potions essay done." he said outloud. As he gathered his things, his eyes caught the Firebolt shining magnificently. Harry wondered whether quidditch field was open during the summer. For a while he concentrated on nothing but the essay. But at the end of one roll of parchment, he stopped. He had a feeling that someone was in the common room. Perhaps he was being paranoid like Mad-eye Moody.  
  
Harry turned and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see. Snape peering down at his essay. "It seems like for the first time in your life, you're doing something I assigned Potter." Harry glared at Snape who only sneered at him. "Follow me Potter. I haven't got all day unlike you."  
  
Snape smirked and led Harry down to a dungeon. A totally empty dungeon. 'Cept for an empty suitcase that kept moving. "All right Potter. We're going to try your patronus charm." Snape opened the suitcase and stepped back quickly. Harry summoned his happiest thought possible. Defeating Voldemort. He decided on that one. "Expecto Patronum!" Prongs shot out from Harry's wand and drove it away. "Finish it Potter." "Riddikulus!" The dementor disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
"Now Potter, I'm going to teach you the Seeking Charm. This charm is used for seeking someone or something. The words are 'seekquitus and the name of the thing or person.' When you find it, you say 'fiendia.' Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good. I've put a dictionary here. Find it. Though I doubt that you'll get it on your first try this is highly advanced magic.what am I talking about! This is of course the famous Harry Potter. Surely your magic will live up to your fame?" Harry ignored it and concentrated picturing a dictionary in his mind. "Seekquitus dictionary!" To both people's surprise, a red dot of light flew out from Harry's wand and led him to a corner where a dictionary lay. "Fiendia!" said Harry, unable to hide the joy from his voice. He saw Snape with his mouth open from the corner of his eye. Harry smirked. "Very impressive Potter. Let's try it a few more times." Harry performed the charm countless times until Snape was satisfied and let him go.  
  
Harry ran off quickly bumping into Sirius. "Harry! What did you learn today with Professor I-hate-Gryffindors-and-especially-Potter?" Harry laughed. "The patronus charm and seeking charm. I did those on my first try. 'Cause Snape kept provoking me." "You know Harry? I think that's the reason headmaster wanted Snape to teach you. Provoke him until he do it correct." Harry laughed and hit Sirius on the shoulder. "That's not funny, Sirius. Not funny at all." "I thought it was brilliant! Come on, I'll take you to dinner."  
  
  
  
"Soon.soon it will be mine.the order of phoenix and Harry Potter will be in my hands.and I know you are going to play a big part in it." hissed the dark lord to a person wearing a silver cloak. "Don't be so sure.I never said I was loyal to you." he/she snapped as the person disapparated.  
  
That's it for now.PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Summer Hogwarts-(Part 2)

1 ★Harry Potter and the kin of the dark lord★  
  
Disclaimers: All the characters, spells, names, and places aren't mine 'cept Lena and a few spells. The other things belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Summer Hogwarts. (Part 2.)  
  
Harry Potter lay down on his bed. After the first session with Snape, Harry had learned a lot. It had been three weeks since he arrived in Hogwarts and he had been taught many difficult charms and spells.  
  
After the seeking charm, he learned 'Demandus' a blasting charm. Harry happily remembered how he'd blasted Snape to the wall. After that they practiced some spells Harry already knew. Like 'Reducto' that could now blast a hole in the wall large enough for two people to easily walk through, and 'Impedimenta' that'll definitely slow down anything. Then Harry practiced 'stupefy' and 'enervate.' He was pretty good with those spells too.  
  
Then came the hardest. The one that took a week to master. The reflecting charm. A charm that temporarily cast a shield around the spell caster. The shield that reflected any curse, hexes, or other spell to the persons who did it. Sure, the shield part was simple enough. All Harry had to do was shout out 'Kenosis' and the shield would be up in less than a second. But his shield was so weak that even 'Expelliarmus' could pass through it. Snape was pretty horrible during that time.  
  
After that, Snape insisted they stop with the spells and charms for a while. And to Harry's displeasure, Snape started on potions since three days ago. Harry's head was now throbbing with pain at remembering the instructions for a very complex antidote.  
  
He looked at the bottom of the bed. There were his schoolbooks, some parchment and quills, and a bag full of money. Sirius, of course, was the one lenient enough to visit Diagon Ally for him. Harry silently thanked Sirius once again.  
  
Tomorrow, or in an hour or so, would be his fifteenth birthday. But this year, he would break the tradition and sleep before midnight. Yes. He would need all the strength he could gather up to face his greasy potions master tomorrow.  
  
The first thing Harry realized was that he had presents, as usual. Four parcels…. Harry automatically reached for his glasses. He decided to open the smallest one first which, coincidently, was from Sirius. It contained a small wristwatch that repelled water and glowed in the dark. Also, a small happy birthday from his godfather. Harry smiled and put the new watch on. It was light as a feather. The next one was from Hermione.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I'm in Bulgaria right now. Viktor says hi. Hedwig came to me yesterday. I guess she didn't want you to have a present less birthday. I've enclosed your present. It's a practice snitch. It'll return to you after sunsets if you happen to lose it. But…it's made out of solid gold. Viktor and I paid half and half. Once again…Happy Birthday!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry opened the small box. A golden snitch struggled frantically against it's bonds very much like a bludger. Harry smiled and tucked it away. He would practice it later. The next one was from none other than his former DADA professor, Remus Lupin. Harry opened it to find a dark blue stone and a letter. Harry read the letter first.  
  
  
  
Happy birthday, Harry. This is called a truthstone. It will glow when someone near you deceives or lies. I'm staying at a friend's house right now. Arabella has been making the Wolfsbane potion for me. Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm perfectly fine.  
  
I heard about Sirius. Well, congratulations to both of you. Although our dear Padfoot didn't look too happy to work with the…ah…potions professor. Harry. I hope you know that these are indeed dark times. Stay close to the school, Harry, and report anything suspicious to the professors. Except Snape, of course. My guess is that he would think you 'paranoid'.  
  
Well then, Harry. I afraid I must stop now. Take care, Mr. Potter. We might see each other sooner than you think.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
Harry smiled and put his present away. The last one was wrapped in green paper. There was no note what so ever. He carefully opened it. Inside were two black books. The one on top was 'Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts- ----Only for the skilled witches and wizards.' The one under it was ' Antidotes and Cures for the uncurables---Defense against Dark potions, the special edition.' Harry now had a hunch that Snape sent him this. He would ask the slimly git later.  
  
Harry put the books on his bed and sat down. Hagrid was missing. And so was Ron. He sighed. This wasn't making any sense at all. Harry went down to the great hall when he bumped into Professor Mcgonagall. "Potter! Do watch where you are going!" yelped the professor. "Sorry Professor." "Potter!" Yelled another voice Harry so loathed to hear. "Come on Potter! Hello Minerva." "Go easy on the boy, Severus." With that, she went away and they walked quietly to the dungeons.  
  
"Um…Professor Snape?" "What!" "Did you send those books?" at this Snape looked startled. "I did. And I did it for a reason, Potter." "Thank you" "You're welcome."  
  
The last month flew by with Snape breathing down his neck. He learned about "Aufero Potion" A highly advanced potions that temporarily stole magic from the drinker. It took about a week and a half for Harry to do it properly. After that "Antiquo Potion," the opposite of the Aufero Potion took only one week. And they did couple of antidotes.  
  
Tomorrow the students would arrive and maybe he could rest. Or maybe not. Harry looked at the parchment he was holding. It allowed him to the restricted section for the whole year. He sighed. He hadn't seen Sirius in a while now. Harry was worried even after the headmaster assured him that Sirius was away doing something for him. "Don't worry, Harry, Sirius will be back alive and in one piece." That was what Professor Dumbledore told him. Harry sighed for the thousandth time that day. 'At least I didn't have to do my potions homework.' Thought Harry. Indeed, Snape told him a week ago that he didn't need to do his essay. Harry couldn't help but sigh again and sleep, never knowing what tomorrow will bring.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading so far. I was so busy 'cause I had a TOEFL test a week ago. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Also please tell me if I should kill Ron in the future or not. Thanks once again and please……………REVIEW!!!!! ^o^  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 


	4. The mysterious girl

?Harry Potter and the kin of the dark lord?  
  
Disclaimers: All the characters, spells, names, and places aren't mine 'cept Lena and a few spells. The other things belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I know! I'm sad that I don't own them either!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4. The mysterious girl.  
  
The next morning, Harry was woken up by none other than his godfather. They talked about the greasy potions master and Lupin. The morning flew by quickly with a little duel with Sirius. Harry also rode on his Firebolt and tried out the practice snitch given by Hermione. He remembered that the team needed a new keeper as well as a captain. Harry couldn't help but silently wish that he could become the captain.  
  
He ate dinner early with Sirius and waited poring over "The Dark Potion ingredients, A to Z" which was undoubtly from the restricted section. Harry shut the book when he heard the students outside. The students bursted in dripping wet. 'When did it start raining?' thought Harry. Soon, Hermione and the Weasley twins joined him. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry sulkily before sitting at the end of the table, far from his friends.  
  
"Hi, Harry!"  
  
"Hey Hermione! Thanks for the present."  
  
"No prob!"  
  
"What's up with Ron?"  
  
"You know what, Harry? I honestly don't know. He won't even talk to me!"  
  
"He was like that after he received couple of letters from someone." Said Fred.  
  
"So, how come we never saw you on the train, Harry?"  
  
"Don't you know? He spent the summer here with Snape and Mcgonagall!" gasped Hermione.  
  
"By the way." She continued.  
  
"Did you know Sirius Black is the new DADA professor and Harry's godfather?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'd rather if you guys kept it a secret."  
  
"We promise, mate."  
  
The sorting ended quickly enough. Strangely, there were more Hufflepuffs this year. Dumbledore stood up and the hall was quickly silenced.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts. Well, this year I have a few notices to give out, as usual, one of them I think you'll like. The forbidden forest is, of course, out of bounds to all students. And so is Hogsmead to students under third year. Also, we have a new professor this year. Professor Black."  
  
Sirius stood up and some clapped. Obviously not the Slytherins.  
  
"He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And, Quidditch will start again this year." Nearly all the students cheered and clapped.  
  
"Ah yes. One more thing before the feast. We have a new fifth year student who just transferred from Durmstrang due to special reasons. Miss Slayfield?"  
  
A girl wearing a blood red cloak stood up wearing a Hogwarts uniform underneath. Her long silver hair was neatly in place and her skin was paler than her hair.  
  
"This is Lenoria Slayfield who has been sorted into Gryffindor. This is all and you may enjoy your long waited feast."  
  
Dumbledore and the girl sat down. Harry drank a bit of pumpkin juice, silently watching the girl.  
  
After a while, boredom came over Harry and he silently left the great hall and sat on an armchair in his common room. Already Harry was strangely missing the silence of the castle, believe it or not. Harry opened up "The Dark Potion ingredients, A to Z" and tried to concentrate on how useful a human finger or any other body part was in many dark potions.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He jumped slightly and turned around to find Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hi Herm. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the great hall? And how did you know the password?"  
  
"I just wondered where you where. And, Mr. Potter, I must inform you that your best friend is also a prefect."  
  
"Hermione, keep it like that and you'll become a girl version of Percy,"  
  
Hermione ignored him.  
  
"So, what have you been doing all summer?"  
  
"Do you promise not to tell?"  
  
"Of course! Don't tell me it's that bad!" and she sat down across from him.  
  
As soon as she sat down, Harry explained to his best friend about Snape and all the stuff he learned this summer. When he was done, Hermione seemed impressed and she told him about her wonderful and fabulous summer with Viktor Krum. When she finished, the common room began to slowly file in.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, sulkily.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you, Ron? Why are you ignoring us?"  
  
"Perhaps I was ignored beforehand, Potter."  
  
And with that, Ron stormed off. Hermione sighed and bid Harry goodnight. Harry sat in the common room for a while before he went to bed. He threw a look at Ron before climbing in his own bed.  
  
Harry, who was used to waking up at six, woke up at six and went down to the great hall to find it empty except for the new girl, immersed in a book.  
  
"Hello" he said politely.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped apparently startled.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked Harry gesturing to a seat beside her.  
  
"Um.I guess. I mean there's no reason to not. By the way, I don't think we have been introduced properly, Harry."  
  
Harry didn't even bother to ask how she knew his name.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
He said anyway extending a hand.  
  
"Lenoria Slayfield, but everyone who knows me calls me Lena."  
  
"All right, Lena."  
  
"Here's a new schedule for the fifth years."  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, what subject are you taking?"  
  
Lena peeked at he's schedule.  
  
"Same as you." She stated simply, helping herself to some bread and butter.  
  
"Oh no~" groaned Harry.  
  
"Don't tell me that the first class is double potions with the Slytherins."  
  
"I know." She sighed.  
  
"Tell me. Is Snape really that annoying?"  
  
At this Harry threw her a surprised look. Closer, he could see that her eye color was red, unusual, with tinges of sky blue. Actually it looked more violet than red.  
  
"You know Snape?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. His younger sister teaches Charms at Durmstrang. I've heard much about him. Also he knows my father. I don't know what he is. Over protective or.well you know.over provoking."  
  
Harry snorted. "I'd have to say, the latter."  
  
"Ah~ I thought so." She said in a misty voice.  
  
Harry laughed slightly. 


	5. Of Potions and Slimy ferrets

?Harry Potter and the kin of the dark lord?  
  
Disclaimers: All the characters, spells, names, and places aren't mine 'cept Lena and a few spells. The other things belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I know! I'm sad that I don't own them either!  
  
Chapter 5. Of Potions and Slimy Ferrets  
  
Later that day, in potions, Harry and Lena were chatting away while Snape was explaining about reviving potions.  
  
".And his hair! Does he wash it once a year or never? Or he could wash it everyday and put grease oil on it."  
  
"I know, Lena. His hair looks like he washes it very often. Like perhaps.once a year?" said Harry solemnly.  
  
They looked at each other and bursted out laughing.  
  
The whole class turned to stare at them.  
  
"It seems that Mr. Potter knows the directions to brewing a reviving potion."  
  
They stopped laughing.  
  
"For Potter doesn't listen to my instructions, he can start the potion now and show us how it's done."  
  
Snape sneered at them. Harry searched his mind for a reviving potion. Ah! He remembered it. He was reading "101 useful potions" before class started and reviving potions was one of the potions he knew how to brew. Harry confidently picked up his identically cut root of asphodel and proceeded with the potion.  
  
"But of course you were never good at potions. No doubt he will fail this one too.unless Miss Granger happens to be whispering instructions from the corner of her mouth."  
  
Harry ignored him. It was the typical Snape. Always trying to provoke him..It took less than ten minutes to complete the potions and as he added one and half leaves of aconite, the jet black potion let out a puff of smoke as the color changed to shiny sky blue. Snape's eyes narrowed and after a while, he spat out "5points.TO Gryffindor" as if the words were hazardous. The Gryffindors cheered and Hermione gave him a thumbs-up. Lena smiled proudly.  
  
Potions went as usual with Neville melting his cauldron first time this year. Anyway both Slytherin and the Gryffindors were glad the potions class was finally over. As Hermione, Harry and Lena hurried out of the dungeons, none other than Harry's archenemy, Draco Malfoy and his two goons stopped them.  
  
"I didn't think you'd return with what happened last year and all." Sneered Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not the guilty one, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You really picked the losing side, Potter."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"Like father like son. Your pride is going to lead you to your death, Potter"  
  
Harry took out his wand to curse him but Lena stopped him.  
  
"He's not worth it Harry."  
  
"Lenoria, and I thought you would be in Slytherin.with your blood and all."  
  
"What about my blood?" She asked her tone icy.  
  
"You know."  
  
"My.bloodline has nothing to do with who I am"  
  
"Ah...but it doesn't make you..one of them" said Malfoy eyeing Hermione and Harry  
  
"How dare you!!! If MY FATHER would hear.."  
  
"And I thought you hated him"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"M'lady you really should watch your crowd"  
  
"Harry's better than you"  
  
"You should play with your kind"  
  
"MY KIND? AND YOU'RE MY KIND? MALFOY YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
"THERE IS NONE OF MY KIND LEFT, THANKS TO YOU!"  
  
"You should be thanking yourself..You can't run from your past forever."  
  
Pop! Where Malfoy once stood, something fuzzy, white oddly familiar object frantically tried to scuttle away. Bang, the thing rose high in the air. It was a ferret. The Slytherins where too shocked to speak while the Gryffindors laughed.  
  
"Stupid, idiotic, annoying, Slytherin slime, ferret." Lena made the ferret bounce with each word.  
  
Then she turned Draco back to himself and stormed off with the Gryffindors.  
  
"Wow! That's.that was."  
  
"Don't lecture me, Hermione"  
  
"I was going to say you did the right thing and he perfectly deserved it."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"You're our newest hero, Lena"  
  
"Thanks Harry.."  
  
"By the way.what did Malfoy mean about your kind and blood?"  
  
Lena gave Harry a piercing glance and replied coldly, "It's none of your business"  
  
With them, she stormed off to Charms alone with a very puzzled Hermione and Harry behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short.. I know. It seems to get lamer with each chapter. But I'm gonna continue anyways. Two chapters!! I'm so proud~ Well sorry that I haven't been able to update it sooner. I promise I'll put the next chapter up soon. Well..REVIEW and I'm trying to find someone for Hermione. Tell me whether I should put her with Draco or not. THANKS for reading so far!!! 


End file.
